venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Tag Sale - You're It!
Tag Sale – You're It! is the tenth episode of Season 1 and the overall tenth episode of The Venture Bros. Plot Thaddeus Venture is having a tag sale, but such a tag sale is going to be profitable and interesting only to certain types of people: adventurers, heroes and super-villains. The government sends in a unit of Secret Service agents (whom Doctor Venture refers to as Brock's little "ska band"), here to help keep things from potentially getting out of control, and placed into the supervision of Team Venture's bodyguard Brock Samson. Meanwhile, Hank Venture has set up a lemonade and grinder stand with his brother Dean Venture, Triana Orpheus, and H.E.L.P.eR. as his employees, and is taking his proprietorship a little too seriously, making demands of his three workers. The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend, escorted by Henchman 21 and Henchman 24, get to the sale and have a blast, the Monarch himself being particularly jolly (all the while making insulting comments about the wardrobe choices of some of the other villains). As they wait in line, they cringe in disgust when Baron Ünderbheit must take off his lower jaw for the metal detector. In the same line, Master Billy Quizboy and Pete White talk about Dr. Girlfriend's deep voice and rumors of her having a baboon's uterus transplanted into her. This leads to suspicions of her being a transsexual. Despite this, the two unsuccessfully hit on her anyway, proposing a Batman/Catwoman type arrangement, and attempt to impress her with Billy Quizboy's hydrocephalic head and Dr. White's albinism. Dr. Venture is merely attempting to enjoy making some cash and relaxing in the sun, having sold a prototype lightsaber to 21. Apparently, the fact that it cost over $2 million in parts alone was too much for the intended toy company to stomach, and the Army passed on it, due to the fact that they no longer fight with swords. To Dr. Venture's dismay, Dr. Orpheus comes in, asking how the yard sale is going and more importantly, how glorious the life of a super-scientist must be, having enemies and adventure at every turn. Dr. Venture wryly remarks Dr. Orpheus can have that life, to which the necromancer admits that he frankly envies Dr. Venture. Upon encountering the Monarch, Dr. Orpheus unsuccessfully tries to make him Orpheus's personal arch-enemy by slapping him and giving him a magically-induced hotfoot. Instead of leaving the Monarch wanting revenge, he is simply left confused about the encounter. When the Monarch makes a quick, unsuccessful trip to a portable toilet, Dr. Girlfriend is found, and hit on, by super-villain Phantom Limb, who mocks the Monarch to her displeasure. When the Monarch returns, he admits that the tag sale is getting boring. He shoots a small projectile from his wristbands that hits Baron Ünderbheit in the back of the head, who mistakes a civilian shopper (Augustus St. Cloud) for the deed. Ünderbheit's attack quickly causes the tag sale to become a destructive riot. Hank's business is torn down with him temporarily knocked off his feet by a flying shoe, and Brock immediately begins pounding down various evildoers. When 21, thinking he now has power with his lightsaber, attempts to use the weapon against Brock, the saber passes right through him; it was simply a light-projection, with no offensive capabilities. 21 flees. Meanwhile, Dr. Orpheus gladly joins in the fight, attempting to shout out amongst the fighting that he needs an arch-enemy and is happy to make one, and incorrectly assumes Dr. Venture is going inside to protect the front of the compound when he merely is going off to count the profits. Meanwhile, The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend have sneaked into the Venture Compound to find a working bathroom. After that mission is successful the duo now need something to do, preferably something that would strike at the heart of their arch-enemy. They can find nothing, despite wandering through most of the Venture compound, and figure Dr. Venture's lab ought have something. The Monarch is unimpressed by Dr. Venture's lackluster workstation. After having toured the house and deciding that Dr. Venture's life is really quite pathetic and pitiable, the Monarch is ready to give up harassing Dr. Venture entirely when he and Dr. Girlfriend suddenly attacked by some of the government agents. After a brief scuffle in which the Monarch quite handily defeats the agents, he poses and gives an impromptu and melodramatic monologue on how he, the Monarch, would still destroy Dr. Venture. Other members of the Venture family await the end of the monologue in another room. The two villains use a grappling hook to escape other agents, but end up simply hanging near the ceiling for several hours, until it is safe enough for them to leave. Episode Cast *'James Urbaniak': Dr. Venture, Phantom Limb, Mister 12, Green Goo Scientist, Girly Mag Scientist *'Michael Sinterniklaas': Dean Venture, Mister 16 *'Patrick Warburton': Brock Samson *'Christopher McCulloch': Hank Venture, The Monarch, Monarch Henchman 2, Mr. White, The Intangible Fancy, Mister 7 *'Doc Hammer:' Dr. Girlfriend, Master Billy Quizboy, Monarch Henchman 1 *'Steven Rattazzi': Dr. Orpheus *'T. Ryder Smith': Baron Ünderbheit *'Charles Parnell': Mister 1 *'Lisa Hammer': Triana Orpheus *'Soul-Bot': H.E.L.P.eR. First Appearances * Augustus St. Cloud * Green Goo Scientist * HankCo. * Mister 1 * Mister 5 * Mister 7 * Mister 12 * Mister 16 * Phantom Limb * Rick Danger * The Intangible Fancy Tag Sale Attendees A variety of characters attended Dr. Venture's Tag Sale, including numerous members of The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Amongst the attendees were: * Alien Villain * Augustus St. Cloud * Baron Ünderbheit * Bearded Spectre * Billy Quizboy * Brock Samson (Security "Team Leader") * Chairman Wao * Dave Gahan ("the guy from Depeche Mode") * Dean Venture (working for HankCo.) * Dr. Cribble * Dr. Girlfriend * Dr. Orpheus * Dr. Quentin Ball * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture * Green Goo Scientist * Hank Venture (working for HankCo.) * Hate-Bit * H.E.L.P.eR. (working for HankCo.) * Henchman 21 * Henchman 24 * Mommy Longlegs * Pete White * Phantom Limb * Plug Face Guy * Professor Impossible * Rick Danger * Security Agents * The Fluttering Horde * The Intangible Fancy * The Monarch * Triana Orpheus * Unnamed Fishman Villain * Unnamed Jetpack Scientist * Unnamed SCUBA Divers in Orange Wetsuits (2) Connections to Other Episodes [[Ice Station – Impossible!|'Ice Station – Impossible!]]'' *Professor Impossible is seen attending the sale, albeit his character is confined to the background and has no dialogue. His admittance to the Venture Compound is odd, as Impossible had previously stranded Dr. Venture out in the harsh Arctic cold in an attempt to kill him, during Ice Station – Impossible! [[Powerless in the Face of Death|Powerless in the Face of Death]] * First mention of Tiny Eagle, who later makes his onscreen debut in ''Powerless in the Face of Death''. [[Hate Floats|'Hate Floats]]'' * There is a rack seen that has lab coats and jump suits on sale, as signified by the sign. In the episode Hate Floats, Dr. Venture insists they should be called "speed suits".''Hate Floats'' [[Fallen Arches|'Fallen Arches']] *Many of the villains present at this yard sale reappear in the second season episode Fallen Arches, waiting in line for their chance to "Arch" Dr. Orpheus and his team, the Order of the Triad.''Fallen Arches'' [[Everybody Comes to Hank's|'Everybody Comes to Hank's']] *First appearance of Hank Venture's company HankCo. Hank revives the company in the Season 4 episode Everybody Comes to Hank's. Cultural References [[wikipedia:Anne Frank|'Anne Frank']]' / Lizzie Borden' *Henchman 21 and Henchman 24 argue over who would win in a fist fight between Lizzie Borden and Anne Frank. [[wikipedia:Convoy (song)|'Convoy']]' (1975)' *Upon finding his battery-powered microphone Dean Venture says, "Breaker, breaker, one niner. This here's the rubber duck you got a copy on me, come on"; this is a reference to the 1975 C.W. McCall song "Convoy". [[wikipedia:Depeche Mode|'Depeche Mode']] *A member of Depeche Mode is observed as present at the sale by the Monarch (the show's creators are avowed fans of the band). The Monarch is amazed that said Depeche Mode member (specifically the singer, i.e. Dave Gahan) is there with "a girl," having thought that all members of Depeche Mode are gay. Dr. Girlfriend confirms that "the guy from Depeche Mode" is straight because she "saw a thing about him on the VH1" (Depeche Mode's Behind the Music). [[wikipedia:Kenner|'Kenner']] *When referring to his prototype light saber Dr. Venture says that Kenner wasn't interested in making a toy that costs over two million dollars in parts alone. Kenner famously manufactures Star Wars action figures and toys. [[wikipedia:Macbeth|'Macbeth']] * The Monarch's comment that his effort to defecate was "All sound and fury, signifying nothing," is a quote from William Shakespeare's play Macbeth, although the original line does not refer to intestinal ailments. Mr. Microphone * The battery-powered microphone which Dean finds resembles a Mr. Microphone, a short-range hand-held radio transmitter that would broadcast over an FM radio. The product was created, sold and marketed by Ronco. [[wikipedia:Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots|'Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots']]' (1964) * One of the items purchased at the tag sale is the two-player action toy and game Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots. [[wikipedia:Secret Service|'Secret Service']] * The United States Secret Service stands guard over the Venture Compound during the yard sale. [[wikipedia:Seven and the Ragged Tiger|'Seven and the Ragged Tiger''']] (1983)' * One of the items purchased at the tag sale is a t-shirt for the 1983 Duran Duran album ''Seven and the Ragged Tiger. [[wikipedia:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan|'Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan']]' (1982)' * The Monarch's dramatic speech in Dr. Venture's laboratory quotes from the 1982 film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. [[wikipedia:Star Wars|'Star Wars']] * Henchman 21's actions and use of a lightsaber are references to the Star Wars franchise. [[wikipedia:Star Wars Kid|'Star Wars Kid']] * Henchman 21's movements with the "lightsaber" mimic those of the 2002 Star Wars Kid internet video. [[wikipedia:Two-tone (music genre)|'Two-tone']]' (ska)' * Dr. Venture refers to the security guards in black suits and ties as Brock's "little ska band". [[wikipedia:Valpak|'Valpaks']] * Dr. Venture placed ads for the tag sale in Valpaks. [[wikipedia:VH1|'VH1']]'s ''Behind the Music ''(1997-present) * Dr. Girlfriend confirms that "the guy from Depeche Mode" is straight because she "saw a thing about him on the VH1" (Depeche Mode's Behind the Music). [[wikipedia:Wilhelm scream|'Wilhelm scream']] * The Wilhelm scream can be heard very faintly when Henchman 21 confronts Brock Samson. Production Notes *One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For this episode, the credit reads Kimson "Little Water Baby" Albert. *A minor character, Rick Danger, is never named within the show but is given a name in the DVD commentary, named after the series' storyboard revisionist and character designer, Rick "Danger" Lacy. He makes several appearances throughout the show, most times when background extras are present.Season 1 DVD commentary for Tag Sale - You're It!. *On the DVD commentary, Doc Hammer refers to the Secret Service agent Mister 5 as "Agent Hank," referring to his similar appearance to Hank Venture. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:2004 television episodes